


Insomnia

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: An old poem I wrote





	Insomnia

**I need inspiration,**

**Something that rhymes**

**Any little thing,**

**To help me pass the time.**

**I don** **’** **t even care**

**If it** **’** **s a ridiculous verse**

**Roses are red,**

**Or even worse.**

**My mind** **’** **s all a mess,**

**I can** **’** **t think straight**

**The day is long gone,**

**And it** **’** **s getting late.**

**But I can** **’** **t go to sleep,**

**I turn and I toss**

**If I don** **’** **t get sleep soon,**

**I will become very cross.**

**Sleep would be good**

**Sleep would be kind**

**I either get sleep now,**

**Or I** **’** **ll lose my mind.**

**That** **’** **s it, I** **’** **m done**

**I can** **’** **t take anymore**

**I** **’** **m going to my room,**

**And closing the door.**

**I** **’** **m getting in bed**

**Pulling up the cover**

**Please let this insomnia**

**Finally be over.**


End file.
